Generally speaking, blocking is a term for the use of short pieces (blocks) of dimensional lumber in framed construction. Uses may include filling, spacing, joining, or reinforcing members. Blocking may typically be made from short off-cuts or defective, warped pieces of lumber. Blocking is also sometimes used by people in construction with the sense of a shim or spacer. Names for similar materials in other forms of English include dwang, nog, noggin, and nogging. Some blocking is used structurally like cross bracing between joists in a subfloor to prevent buckling and stiffen the floor. This use is also called block bridging, solid bridging, and solid strutting. Fire-blocking is a firestop. Blocks may be spacers between studs such as where an interior wall attaches an exterior wall and for framing corners such as a three-stud corner with blocking. Blocking may also be used for panel edge supports such as sheets of drywall or plywood also called back blocking.
Although the disclosure is not limited thereto, the blocking described herein, may be particularly useful for backing, also referred to as grounds. This type of blocking refers to pieces of wood or other material that run between wall studs in order to provide support and attachment sites for mounted hardware or trim such as cabinets, shelving, handrails, vanity tops without a cabinet underneath, bathroom towel bars, moldings, the like, etc. Properly installed blocking is easier to find for attaching wall hardware than studs alone. Once drywall, or any other material, covers the wall it can be difficult to find 2×4 studs for attachment, and the position of nails and screws must be adjusted to stud location. Thus, if blocking is installed at a uniform and predetermined height, attachment sites can be found without using a stud finder, and the blocking can be utilized anywhere along a wall at that height. This is particularly useful for installing upper cabinets in kitchens or bathrooms as they tend to be heavy and finding appropriate studs for installation can be difficult.
Currently, the practice of installing wood blocking for backing in metal studs, like in commercial construction, is a time-consuming process that requires the installers to make their own blocking. This is obviously very labor intensive and requires not only skilled labor, but also special tools, including power equipment, thereby requiring electricity to be run to the installation location. As such, there is clearly a need to provide wood blocking, and a method of manufacturing and installing thereof, that is quicker and easier to install.
In addition, because blocking may typically be created from scrap wood, or short off-cuts or defective, warped pieces of lumber, the quality and reliability of the backing may be inconsistent and/or weak. This may be especially problematic for providing backing for high weight applications, like handicap railing, and/or for providing backing for applications requiring specific rating, like fire rated materials. As such, there is clearly a need for a better quality and more reliable wood blocking material.
The instant disclosure of a wood blocking blank for creating wood blocking for metal studs and methods of manufacture and use thereof may be designed to address at least certain aspects of the problems discussed above.